villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Otis Graves
Otis Graves is Lex Luthor’s former bodyguard, and a former Cadmus agent. He is Mercy Graves’ brother, and secretly remained loyal to Lex even after Mercy had betrayed him. On Lex’s orders, Otis and Mercy eventually found Agent Liberty and joined the Children of Liberty. Otis Mercy was later killed by an Hellgrammite while attempting to kill Supergirl. Otis was revived by Eve Teschmacher on Lex’s orders, and along with Eve, assisted Lex; getting enhanced with a kryptonite device and being used as a living bomb by Lex before being revived by Eve again. He was portrayed by Robert Baker. Biography Otis worked for Lex Luthor as his bodyguard, and continued to work for him after his incarceration. He recruited Eve Teschmacher to work for Lex and manipulated Mercy into helping recruit Ben Lockwood and making him Agent Liberty. Otis and Eve went to Kaznia where they found an exact copy of Supergirl. Otis and Mercy ambushed Dr. Rohan Vose outside his lab to gain access to the lab. After the entrance to the lab opened, Supergirl smashed through a window, but was deafened by a device used by Otis and had her legs handcuffed together by Mercy. Supergirl managed to escape from the cuffs as Mercy found the package they were looking for. As the two traveled back to Agent Liberty's lair, Mercy told him their mission was successful, but when Otis told him that Supergirl showed up, she kicked him. Liberty then told the siblings to prepare for war. Otis and Mercy were killed by a Hellgramite, but Otis was revived by Eve and then went with her to Kaznia where they were charged with killing a little boy that Supergirl’s clone was friends when, but Otis decided to spare the kid since he had gotten a second chance at life. After Lex poisoned himself with Haru-Nel (black kryptonite), he was secretly furloughed from prison. Eve worked for Lex’s sister Lena, and Otis used an image inducer to pose as one of the guards until Lex was able to cure himself. He then revealed himself and captured Lena, who left Eve to “take care” of Lena while he and Otis attempted to fly away, but were confronted by Supergirl. Lex used his Lexosuit to lure Supergirl away from Otis. Otis was later sent to Riker to kill Supergirl. It was revealed that he had been turned into the third Metallo with the ability to shoot kryptonite blasts from his chest.When he failed to kill Supergirl, Lex used him as a bomb to destroy his cell and any evidence that might be in there. Eve revived Otis and he oversaw Lex’s operation of transporting captured aliens to an undisclosed location. Ben confronted Otis, who revealed that Lex has been pulling the strings. He then tried to kill Ben, but Ben removes the kryptonite from Otis’s chest that powered his new cyborg body, essentially killing him. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased